


Nice Receive, Captain!

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata accidentally knocks Kageyama down the stairs, the only person who can save him from devastating injuries is Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Receive, Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a prompt where person a falls onto person b and my immediate thought was 'someone is gonna go flying down some stairs' because that is the kind of person I am. Also this is pre-slash, so Kags and Daichi aren't together yet.

“I need you guys to run this message up to Takeda-sensei for me,” says Daichi, handing a slip of paper to Kageyama (who’s less likely to crush it in his hand). “Can I count on you to do this properly?”

“You can count on us, senpai!” Hinata shouts, beating a fist against his chest. He puffs up like a peacock, proud. “We’ll get the job done.”

Daichi thinks Hinata’s taking the situation more seriously than necessary, but if the job gets done, it gets gone.

“Good,” says Daichi. “Please tell Takeda-sensei to give me his response at practice this afternoon if he’s free—if not, ask him to write his reply down.”

“Ossu!” Hinata yells. He jabs Kageyama in the side. “C’mon slowpoke! I’ll race you.”

“Dumbass Hinata, slow down!” Kageyama says, but he’s following Hinata up the stairs anyway, trying to match him for speed. “If you trip and fall, then you’ll know it!”

Daichi sighs and rubs his temple. How can these two be so hyperactive all the time? Don’t they have ‘off’ buttons?

He’s only just turning to go back to his classroom when he hears it.

“Whoa—oh my god, _Kageyama, WATCH OUT!_ ” screams Hinata.

Daichi spins around, heart in his throat.

Hinata’s flailing, losing his balance. He bumps into Kageyama, who sends him reeling sideways to the railing. Hinata grabs hold for dear life until he can correct his balance.

However, Kageyama is not so lucky. Arms windmilling, he tries to save himself, but there’s nothing to grab onto. A perilous fall to down the stairs awaits him and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

“ _KAGEYAMA, NO_!” Dropping his bag to the floor, Daichi runs up the stairs as quickly as possible without sacrificing his own personal safety as Kageyama falls back. Kageyama’s upper body starts to twist around on instinct, arms held out in front of him to catch his fall. If he’s lucky, he won’t tumble down the stairs so much as fly to the floor.

Kageyama slams into Daichi at full force. Grunting, Daichi wraps an arm around the back of Kageyama’s neck and awaits impact with the concrete floor. His teeth clack together painfully as he lands, but since he braced for it his head doesn’t hit the ground and he’s saved from a concussion at the very least.

In his ear, Kageyama’s groaning in pain, twitching minutely. He’s still clutching Daichi like a lifeline even though the worst it is over.

“Are you alright, Kageyama?” Daichi asks.

“N-no,” Kageyama sobs. “My _leg_.”

“Kageyama!” Hinata shrieks from the top of the stairs. “Sawamura-senpai! I’m so sorry!”

His leg? Daichi sits up. “What’s wrong with your leg, Kageyama?”

Then he sees it; Kageyama hadn’t cleared the stairs entirely; his legs are draped over the last three steps. There’s a small pool of blood under Kageyama’s right leg.

“Shit,” Daichi mutters. He looks up. “Hinata, get a teacher! Kageyama’s injured.”

Hinata’s crying, clutching the railing. His face is pale, devoid of blood, and he looks like he’s seen a ghost. It doesn’t register immediately what Daichi’s asked him to do, but when he gets it he nods frantically and rushes up the stairs.

“I’m going to try and move you so you’re more comfortable,” says Daichi. “Tell me, do you think your leg is broken?”

Kageyama shakes his head and says thickly, “It isn’t broken. I landed on the edge of the stair and my knee’s split open, but it isn’t broken.”

 _Small mercies_ , Daichi thinks grimly. _But a split knee is nothing to sneeze at either._

“I’ll help you,” someone says. There’s a small circle of people watching, shocked and silent. A boy rushes forward and helps lift Kageyama up and turn him over, shifting him backwards away from the stairs.

“Thank you,” says Daichi.

“They’re down here, sir!” Hinata’s yelling. “Kageyama is hurt.”

He rounds the corner and into sight with Takeda-sensei in tow, pointing down to where Kageyama and Daichi lie.

Takeda runs down the stairs as quickly and safely as he can and kneels by Kageyama’s side, the boy who’d helped Daichi move Kageyama gets up and moves back against the wall. He opens his mouth, possibly to ask the extent of Kageyama’s injuries, but his gaze lands on Kageyama’s bleeding leg and his mouth snaps shut again.

“He’s not hurt anywhere else,” Daichi tells Takeda-sensei quickly. “It’s just his leg.”

“We’ll have to carry him to the nurse’s office,” Takeda-sensei says grimly. “Kageyama-kun, please put your arms around our shoulders. We’re going to lift you up.”

Kageyama does as he’s told with no complaints. He grimaces, sucking in a pained breath when Daichi and Takeda lift him up. His leg stings something fierce. Little droplets of blood run down his leg to the ground.

It’s not until much later that any of them realise Hinata hasn’t followed them.

When they reach the nurse’s office, she rolls up Kageyama’s pant leg and clucks her tongue at wound.

“It’s not deep enough to require stitches,” she assures him. “But you won’t be playing volleyball for a while until it heals completely, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama’s face falls.

“Once I get this patched up, you’ll also be needing crutches. You’ll split the wound open again if you straighten your leg out and put weight on it.”

“How long will he be out of commission?” Daichi asks.

“I’d say about a month,” the nurse replies, entirely unconcerned that her words are akin to a death sentence for Kageyama. “If he’s taken a fall down the stairs like you two have said, he’s incredibly lucky his injuries aren’t worse. People have died taking those kinds of tumbles.”

“What about you, Sawamura-senpai?” asks Kageyama. “You’re the one who caught me.”

“I’m fine,” Daichi assures him. “It’ll just be a bunch of bruises.”

The nurse gives him a stern look. “I’ll be examining you as well, just to make sure of that. Go and take a seat on the bed and wait until I’m done here.”

Takeda-sensei puts a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder as Daichi grumbles and walks to the nearest empty bed.

“I’ll call your parents to come pick you up,” says Takeda-sensei seriously. “You’ll need to take some time off to properly recover.”

Kageyama nods. “Please tell that idiot Hinata not to blame himself, too.”

Takeda-sensei cracks a smile. “Don’t worry, I will.”

It takes twenty minutes to adequately treat Kageyama’s injuries. In that time, Takeda-sensei has already called Kageyama’s parents and they’re on their way. The nurse just starts examining Daichi for any injuries of his own when Kageyama’s parents walk in.

“I’m fine,” Kageyama assures his mother, who rushes forward and grabs him by the shoulders, the very picture of worry. “It’s just my leg.”

“What were you doing running up the stairs, Tobio?” asks Kageyama’s father sternly, and Tobio wilts under the glare. “That was dangerous and stupid. You’re lucky you’re not in the hospital.”

“Sorry,” says Tobio. “My friend bumped into me by accident.”

“Don’t lecture him, Sato!” says Kageyama’s mother. “What matters the most is that he’s fine. Accidents happen.” She turns to Takeda-sensei. “Is it alright if we take him home now? Is there anything else we need to do—like sign him out somewhere?”

“If you’ll follow me,” says Takeda-sensei, smiling, “I can show you where to go.”

“Thank you. Come on, Tobio,” says Kageyama’s mother. She grips him by the elbow as he stands up, wobbling. “Sato, he’ll need you to help him walk.”

Despite his minor lecture earlier, Kageyama’s father has no qualms wrapping his son’s arm over his shoulder to help him hobble along.

“Wait!” says Kageyama when they reach the door. He shifts around and says to Daichi, “Thank you very much for saving me, Sawamura-senpai!”

Daichi grins, waving. “It’s no problem, Kageyama. Go home and get some rest.”

Kageyama cracks a smile. “I will!”

He and his father walk out the door. Kageyama’s mother is the last one in the room.

“You saved my son?” she asks. Biting his lip, Daichi nods. “Thank you so very much. We’re in your debt.” She bows to Daichi. Daichi feels himself growing hot, as embarrassment curdles in his stomach. Thankfully she doesn’t say another word when she stands up again, and merely walks out of the nurse’s office to catch up with her husband and son.

Intensity must be hereditary on both sides of the family, then.

As the nurse declares Daichi free of all injuries except minor bruising, Daichi wonders what he’s going to say to Hinata during practice this afternoon when he walks in without Kageyama.

A nice long lecture about staircase safety ought to do the trick.


End file.
